


Viel Himmel am Horizont

by Ixtli



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Paris (City), Straßenkinder
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixtli/pseuds/Ixtli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Augenblicke, flink wie Flügelschläge, im Alltag eines Pariser Straßenkindes.</p><p>Nicht verhungern.</p><p>Und niemals aufgeben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viel Himmel am Horizont

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für eine Wichtelaktion.

  
**Vogelflug**  


Das Schauspiel begann wie immer pünktlich. Man hätte die Uhren der ganzen Stadt nach diesem Ereignis stellen können, so kontinuierlich lief es ab. Woche um Woche.  
Wie jeden Sonntag, wenn die letzten Glockenschläge von Saint-Sulpice in den blauen Frühlingshimmel aufstiegen und dort in der kristallklaren Luft zwischen weißen Federwolken verklangen, ertönte das Rauschen von Wellen, die langsam an den Strand rollten und sich dort im sandigen Boden verliefen, nichts als nassdunkle Flecken hinterlassend, denen nicht einmal die Zeit blieb, in der Sonne zu trocknen, da bereits die nächste Welle den Sand erneut durchtränkte. Nur dass es hier, mitten im 6. Arrondissement von Paris, weit und breit kein Meer gab – von rauschenden Wellen ganz zu schweigen.  
Das, was wie das Meer klang, das der Großteil der Pariser nur aus Erzählungen und von Bildern her kannte, waren Vögel, die einem geheimnisvollen Instinkt folgend im Klang der Glocken in plötzlich auftauchenden Schwärmen den Himmel bevölkerten, um aufgeregt ein paar Runden über die Stadt zu ziehen und dann zwitschernd und zeternd in die ständig gleiche Richtung davon zu fliegen.

Wochen lang hatte Théo suchen müssen, bis er endlich den Landeplatz der aufgebrachten Vögel ausfindig machen konnte, die jedes Mal blitzschnell hinter Dächern und Baumwipfeln verschwanden, kaum dass man verstanden hatte, dass da etwas vorging. Den Ursprung hatte er dagegen bereits schon nach zwei Tagen herausgefunden: ganz Paris.  
Die Vögel kamen von überall her, aus sämtlichen Himmelsrichtungen sah man ihre sich nähernden kleinen Leiber mit den mehr oder weniger großen Schwingen auf den Luftströmen über die Häuser der geschäftigen Stadt hinweg gleiten, hin in Richtung des Jardin du Luxembourg, der wie eine einsame grüne Insel inmitten des wirren Geflechts aus Straßen, Häusern und Gassen lag. Dort hatte er sie dann jedes Mal aus den Augen verloren. Zumindest bis zu jenem Sonntag vor zwei Wochen, an dem Théo beschlossen hatte schon lange vor den Vogelschwärmen dort zu sein.

Langsam erhob sich Théo vom Rand des Brunnens vor Saint-Sulpice und machte sich gemächlich auf den Weg. Gleichsam wie die Vogelschwärme, die über seinen Kopf hinweg flogen, überquerte er – bedauerlicherweise zu Fuß, statt wie die Vögel den sicherlich schöneren Weg durch die Luft nehmend – den weitläufigen Vorplatz der Kirche, deren zwei Glockentürme ihre langen Schatten über den sonnigen Boden kriechen ließen.  
Er hatte es nicht mehr eilig. Er wusste ja, zu welcher Stelle im Park er musste.

 

Théo betrat den Jardin du Luxembourg, der noch im letzten winterlich matten Halbschlaf vor sich hin träumte. Welkes Laub, das den Boden dicht bedeckte, raschelte unter seinen Schritten, doch winzige grüne Spitzen säumten bereits die Äste der Bäume entlang des Weges und ließen erahnen, dass der Winter nun endgültig vorbei war.  
Wie auf ein unhörbares Zeichen hin landeten die Vögel in den alten Bäumen, die die Wege rund um das lange Wasserbecken einschlossen. Die hektischen Flügelschläge verstummten. Die Vögel schienen zu warten und Théo wusste auch, auf was.  
Dort gegenüber der Statue eines Fauns stand eine gusseiserne Bank auf der ein älterer Mann saß. Sein Rücken war krumm und selbst wenn er sich bemühte, gerade zu sitzen, schaffte er es nie ganz. Immer blieb etwas an ihm gebeugt. Die Schultern, die sicher irgendwann einmal straff und stolz den jetzt vom Alter ausgezehrten Rumpf gehoben hatten, hatten resigniert. Seine ganze dürre Gestalt wirkte, als hätte er aufgegeben und säße nur noch hier, weil das Aufstehen eben so schwer war. Oder eher, weil die Vögel noch nicht satt waren, denn kaum dass er auf der Bank Platz genommen hatte, nahm der Alte ein Tuch aus seiner Jackentasche, platzierte es auf der Bank neben sich und schlug es auf. Und genau das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Leben in die Bäume und Büsche kam, die den Mann umgaben.

Auch heute lief dieses Ritual nicht anders ab. Mit zittrigen Händen pflückte der Alte das in dem Tuch transportierte Brot in winzige Fetzen, die er etwa einen Meter vor sich auf den Boden streute, und genau darauf hatten die Vögel gewartet. Zeternd stoben sie aus ihren Verstecken, stürzten sich offensichtlich halb verhungert auf die Krumen und pickten mit den Schnäbeln nach den besten Stücken.  
Théo schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. Angefangen bei den auftauchenden Vogelschwärmen bis hin zum Füttern lief alles nach einem seltsamen Plan ab. Und der Alte saß tatsächlich immer nur sonntags hier. Théo hatte es mehrmals überprüft und war an verschiedenen Tagen hierher gekommen. Doch von dem Alten – und den Vögeln – war unter der Woche weit und breit nichts zu sehen gewesen. Bis zum nächsten Sonntag.  
"Setz dich doch endlich zu mir", erklang mit einem Mal die raue Stimme des Alten und ließ Théo überrascht in seinen Überlegungen innehalten. Hatte er mit ihm gesprochen?  
Der Alte drehte den Kopf in Théos Richtung und selbst noch aus dieser Entfernung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, konnte Théo das amüsierte Lächeln erkennen, das die Mundwinkel mit den tiefen Falten nach oben bog.  
"Ja, genau dich meine ich, Junge", fuhr der Alte fort, als hätte er die Gedanken des Jüngeren gelesen, der mit großen Augen unsicher zu dem Fremden hinüber sah, der mit seiner Hand auffordernd neben sich auf die freie Fläche der Bank klopfte.  
Théo straffte die Schultern und ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf die Parkbank zu. Seine Stimme schwankte kurz, als er den alten Mann begrüßte, der ihn von seinem Sitzplatz aus freundlich anlächelte.  
"Hier", war alles, was der Alte auf das gemurmelte _Schönen guten Tag, Monsieur_ entgegnete. Er drückte seinem neuen Gesprächspartner, der sich endlich hinsetzte, ein Stück Brot in die Hand. "Schön kleinzupfen, sonst ersticken sie an den großen Brocken."  
"Natürlich", antwortete Théo verblüfft. Er tat, was der Alte ihm gesagt hatte und riss das Brot in kleine Stücke, die er, wie der Alte, vor sich auf den Boden streute. Ein Haufen zeternder Sperlinge stürzte sich sofort darauf und schon bald begann ein lautstarker Streit unter den kleinen Vögeln, die ihre Mahlzeit blitzschnell in sich hinein zu stopfen versuchten.

"Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, was die Vögel von da oben aus so alles sehen, wo wir hier unten unbeweglich wie Felsen an die Erde gefesselt sind?", sprach der Alte, ohne seinen Nebenmann dabei anzusehen. Seine sehnsüchtige Blicke ruhten auf einer zarten Wolke, die wie einer der eleganten weißen Schwäne aus dem großen Teich, über das Blau des Himmels glitt. Man sah dem Alten die Trauer darüber deutlich an, dass er hier unten gefangen war und ihm das Wissen der Vögel für immer verwehrt bleiben würde.  
"Aber wir sind doch nicht an die Erde gefesselt", gab Théo zu bedenken. "Was ist mit Heißluftballons?"  
"Schnickschnack", winkte der alte Mann harsch ab. Sein Mund hatte sich abschätzig verzogen. "Und was passiert, wenn diesen fliegenden Dingern die Puste ausgeht? Na?"  
Théo zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.  
"Die Leute purzeln raus und fallen zur Erde", fuhr der Mann fort. Er wedelte mit den Händen vor sich in der Luft und ahmte nach unten segelnde Menschen nach. "Und dann sind sie mausetot und können keiner Menschenseele mehr davon berichten, was sie von da oben aus gesehen haben", schloss er seine Ausführung und klatschte dabei in die Hände, so dass einige ihrer gefiederten Besucher erschrocken aufflatterten. "Den Kleinen hier passiert das nicht. Die sehen alles, was wir niemals erfahren werden. Kein Hinterhof ist vor ihnen sicher, egal, wie hoch die Häuser darum herum auch sind."  
"Sie haben ja recht", gab Théo schließlich grinsend nach. Die Sperlinge wurden langsam wieder zutraulicher und näherten sich den beiden auf der Bank sitzenden bis auf einige Zentimeter. Ein besonders frecher Sperling pickte mit der Schnabelspitze gegen Théos Schuh und zog dann ein großes Stück Brot hervor, das halb unter der Schuhsohle verborgen gewesen war. Ungesehen von seinen Konkurrenten pickte er das Brot genüsslich auf. Mit angehaltenem Atem und so unbeweglich wie die Statue vor ihnen, sah Théo dem Sperling zu, der ihn kurzer Zeit möglichst viel in sich hineinzustopfen schien.  
"Als ich noch jung war gab es in Paris so viele Straßenkinder wie es Vögel gab – wenn nicht noch mehr. Und alle waren ständig hungrig, wie es Kinder nun einmal sind, so lange sie wachsen." Der Alte musterte seinen Gesprächspartner, der nicht den Eindruck machte, jemals auch nur entfernt die Erfahrung gemacht zu haben, was es bedeutete, tagelang nichts zu essen zu bekommen. "Man muss sich viel einfallen lassen, um nicht übersehen zu werden, und Hunger ist der beste Lehrer, den es auf der Straße gibt. Seine Lektionen sind hart, aber nach jedem Mal fällt es einem leichter. Und eines der Kinder war besonders einfallsreich-

Er war wie für die Straße gemacht. Wie ein Vogel, den man aus seinem Käfig gelassen hatte, in dem er jahrelang eingesperrt gewesen war. Freiheit hatte er bis dahin nur vom Fensterbrett aus gekannt, aber instinktiv hatte er mit jeder Faser seines Selbst gewusst, wie sie sich anfühlte.  
Und eines Tages hatte man die Tür an seinem Käfig geöffnet und ihn freigelassen. Gut, eigentlich hatten sie den Käfig so grob hin und hergeschüttelt, bis er praktisch aus dem Türchen gepurzelt und zu Boden gefallen war. Er hatte ein paar Federn gelassen und saß benommen da, und auch wenn er noch etwas orientierungslos umherflatterte, ohne zu wissen, was sein Ziel war, verstand es Gavroche schon sehr bald, auf sich selbst achtzugeben. Und irgendwann, als er nicht einmal mehr die Sehnsucht nach seinem alten Zuhause verspürte, waren seine Flügel stark genug, so dass sie ihn hinbrachten, wo immer er auch hinwollte.  
Dass es mehrere gab, die so waren wie er, erfuhr Gavroche ebenso schnell, wie er fliegen lernte. Und dass sie manchmal auch die ersten waren, die bereit waren, ihm seine kargen, hart erworbenen Mahlzeiten streitig zu machen, wusste er ebenfalls. Deshalb war er schneller geworden, vorausschauender, ohne anderen ihre Erfolge zu missgönnen. Es machte ihn größer als viele andere Erwachsene, die nur von ihrer Statur her groß waren.

Paris war zu der Zeit ein regelrechter Schmelztiegel, in dem früher oder später die unterschiedlichsten Leute landeten, bevor sie wussten, wohin sie wollten. Eines Vormittages zog eine Truppe Schausteller mit einem mehr schlecht als recht besetzten Ensemble auf einem der Marktplätze ein.  
Gavroche hatte davon natürlich schon längst Wind bekommen, noch ehe der Wagen, der die drei Schausteller und ihre Aufbauten enthielt, sich durch die Gassen quälte, um irgendwo auf Publikum zu stoßen, das ihre Vorführung enlohnte – vor allem mit blanken Münzen.  
Gavroche lehnte an einer Hausmauer und betrachtete sich gespannt das Treiben. Wackelige Holzwände wurde aufgestellt, die dann mit löchrigen Stoffen bedeckt wurden, um das ganze wohl etwas edler wirken zu lassen. Ein dürrer Mann mit mottenzerfressenen Kleidern rannte wie ein kopfloses Huhn umher und zeterte und gestikulierte dabei wild mit den Händen.  
'Los, beeilt euch gefälligst!', fuhr er seine Mitarbeiter an, die sich schwitzend und mit roten Köpfen bemühten, alles so zu erledigen, wie es dem Dürren gefiel. Irgendwann stand die Kulisse und der Dürre, der scheinbar so etwas wie der Direktor dieser Gauklertruppe war, bequatschte mit salbungsvollen Worten die überschaubaren Zuschauer, die sie bisher so angelockt hatten.

'Nicht die beste Aufführung, die dieser Platz bisher gesehen hat', murmelte Gavroche gelangweilt. Die Drei, die sich Schausteller nannten, waren nicht talentierter als die Kulisse, vor der sie ungeschickt versuchten, ein paar Bälle in die Luft zu werfen und wieder aufzufangen, während der Dürre die Leute mit allerlei Beteuerungen, wie weit sie schon gereist und an wessen berühmten Höfen sie bereits gespielt hatten, weiter verzweifelt in seinen Bann zu ziehen versuchte.  
'Es ist zwar die erste, die ich zu Gesicht bekomme, aber wie es scheint, hast du Recht.'  
Gavroche wandte den Kopf dem Mann neben sich zu, der zweifelnd die Aufführung betrachtete, die sich da auf dem Marktplatz abspielte. Er war so fein gekleidet, dass sich Gavroche darüber wunderte, was er ausgerechnet hier tat.  
Es war in der Tat eher eine Komödie statt eine ernstgemeinte Darbietung.  
Gavroche zuckte mit den Schultern. 'Ein Jongleur mit zwei linken Händen, eine halbblinde Seiltänzerin und ein aufgeblasener Schreihals...' Er deutete ein Gähnen an. 'Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass selbst Ihr Zylinder mehr Leute begeistern könnte, als die lahme Truppe da vorne.'  
Der Mann lächelte. 'Probier es aus', sagte er dann kurzerhand und nahm den Hut ab.  
Mit offenem Mund starrte Gavroche den glänzend schwarzen Zylinder in seinen Händen an.  
'Na, was ist? Willst du die armen Menschen da vorne noch weiter leiden lassen?' Er bedeutete Gavroche mit einer schnelle Handgeste seinem Gesagten auch endlich Taten folgen zu lassen.  
'Ich gebe mein Bestes', beteuerte Gavroche grinsend und machte sich davon in Richtung Marktplatz.

Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit, sich zu überlegen, was er nun mit dem Hut anfangen sollte, also tat Gavroche das, was ihm als erstes einfiel. Er hielt ihn einem der Zuschauer unter die Augen und deutete eine höfliche Verbeugung an.  
Zuerst erntete Gavroche einige irritierte Blicke, aber dann verstand man ihn. Niemand wunderte sich über den Jungen, der mit einem Zylinder von einem zum anderen ging und höflich um eine kleine Anerkennung für die ihnen dargebotene Aufführung bat.  
Nach einer Runde über den Platz betrachtete sich Gavroche erfreut die paar Münzen, die am Boden den Zylinders lagen. Es war nicht viel, aber immerhin mehr, als er bei dieser miesen Darbietung erwartet hatte.  
'Was tust du kleine Ratte hier?'  
Gavroche wurde unsanft an der Schulter gepackt und herumgerissen, bis er in ein wütendes Gesicht blicken konnte. Aus der Nähe war der Dürre sogar noch furchtbarer als aus der Ferne. Seine Kleider standen vor Dreck – was ihn in keinster Weise von Gavroche unterschied – aber selbst die waren noch das angenehmste an ihm. Seine Finger gruben sich wie Krallen in Gavroches Schulter.  
'Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, du kleiner Dieb? Wo hast du den her?', fuhr ihn der Dürre an. Er versuchte Gavroche den Zylinder aus der Hand zu reißen, doch der Junge wehrte sich tapfer.  
'Der gehört mir nicht', zischte Gavroche verärgert.  
'Du siehst auch nicht so aus, als wäre es dein Zylinder, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Wem hast du ihn gestohlen?' Der Dürre zerrte weiter an der Hutkrempe. Er malte sich aus, dass der Besitzer sicher froh darüber wäre, seinen nicht gerade ärmlich wirkenden Zylinder wieder zu bekommen. Und er war sich sicher, dass ihm das Wiederbeschaffen auch etwas Geld wert wäre. Vermutlich sogar mehr, als sie heute hier eingenommen hatten.  
'Ich habe ihn nicht gestohlen', beteuerte Gavroche. Der Dürre hatte seine Schulter so fest umklammert, dass er seinen Griff vermutlich noch in einer Woche spüren konnte. 'Ein Herr gab ihn mir, damit ich ihn herumzeige.'  
'So, dann zeig mir mal diesen Herren', grummelte der Dürre. Er gab Gavroche einen heftigen Stoß, damit er sich endlich in Bewegung setzte. 'Und Gnade dir Gott, wenn du mich belogen hast...'

'Eben stand er noch hier', murmelte Gavroche als sie am Rande des Marktplatzes an der Stelle angekommen waren, wo er den Mann mit dem Zylinder getroffen hatte. Doch der Fleck, wo dieser gestanden hatte, als Gavroche davongezogen war, war leer.  
'Ich habe es gewusst', triumphierte der Dürre. Er packte Gavroche am Ohr und zog feste daran. 'Du dreckiger kleiner Dieb kannst auf der Wache deine Geschichte erzählen.'  
'Was soll er denn dort erzählen? Wie Sie hier mit Ihren kleinen Schwindeleien den Leuten das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen?'  
Gavroche atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte schon nicht mehr darauf gehofft, den feinen Herren hier wieder zu sehen und genau in diesem Moment tauchte er auf. Heute war sein Glückstag.  
Der Dürre hielt noch immer Gavroches Ohrmuschel fest. Er ließ seine Blicke über den Mann gleiten, der gerade wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und ihm in die Augen sah, als warte er nur auf eine falsche Regung.  
'Nun, wenn Sie mir bestätigen, dass das hier Ihr Hut ist und dass diese kleine Laus ihn Ihnen nicht gestohlen hat, kann er meinetwegen abhauen', sagte der Dürre mit lauernd zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
'Natürlich ist das mein Hut und selbstverständlich hat er ihn _nicht_ gestohlen.' Man merkte dem Mann an, dass ihm jedes Wort zuwider war, das er an den Dürren richtete. Seine Lippen blieben schmal, während er sprach und seine Augen kalt. Er konnte den Dürren nicht ausstehen, wie er mit wahnsinnigem Blick den Jungen am Ohr festhielt, so dass es bereits tiefrot angelaufen war. Nicht, dass er ein Herz für Straßenkinder gehabt hätte, aber am wenigsten konnte er Menschen wie den Dürren leiden, die es für nötig hielten, selbst noch nach denen zu treten, die sowieso schon genug hatten einstecken müssen.  
'Na schön', gab der Dürre endlich nach. Er gab Gavroches Ohr mit einem unwirschen Ruck frei und wischte sich die Hand an seiner löchrigen Jacke ab.  
Gavroche machte einen Satz nach vorne, weg von dem Dürren, ehe der es sich vielleicht wieder anders überlegen konnte. Er wartete, bis der Dürre wieder bei seiner Truppe war, dann wandte er sich dem Mann zu.  
'Und? Wieviele konntest du mit dem Hut begeistern?'  
'Genau genommen nur Sie und mich', antwortete Gavroche ehrlich. 'Aber ich habe ihn jedem gezeigt, der mir hier über den Weg gelaufen ist.  
'Das reicht doch vollkommen.' Der Mann verbiss sich mühsam das Grinsen. Er streckte die Hand aus und wartete geduldig, bis Gavroche den Zylinder umgedreht hatte, so dass die wenigen Münzen daraus in seine Handfläche fielen. Flink strich er über die Außenseite des Zylinders, um ihn zu säubern, und gab ihn anschließend wieder an seinen Besitzer zurück.  
'Einen schönen Tag noch, Monsieur.'  
'Dir auch', sagte der Mann, tippte sich verabschiedend an die Hutkrempe und verschwand dann in der Menschenmenge.  
Zufrieden sah Gavroche auf die Münzen in seiner Hand. Das Publikum war ziemlich geizig gewesen, aber bei der miesen Vorstellung war das auch kein Wunder. Aber immerhin würde das Geld, das er mit dem Hut von den Leuten eingesmmelt hatte, die dachten, er gehöre zu den Gauklern, für einige spärliche Mahlzeiten reichen, die seinen Magen zumindest die nächsten Tage ruhig stellen und ihm ein paar ungestörte Nächte bescheren würden."

 

Théo lachte leise vor sich hin. "Gewitztes Kerlchen dieser Gavroche", sagte er nicht ohne Anerkennung in der Stimme.  
"Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?" Der Alte neben ihm schüttelte die letzten Krümel aus seinem Stofftuch, ehe er es sorgfältig zusammenlegte und zurück in seine Jackentasche schob. "Wie alle anderen, die in der Zeit auf der Straße lebten, musste er zusehen, wo er blieb. Und ich muss jetzt auch zusehen, wo ich bleibe." Der Alte erhob sich langsam und sah dann zu Théo, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war. "Hat mich gefreut", sagte der Alte und lächelte.  
"Mich auch", sagte Théo ehrlich.  
"Bis nächsten Sonntag", sagte der Alte abschließend und ließ es wie eine Frage klingen, auf die Théo nur gewartet hatte.  
"Sehr gerne."

 

"Ah, da bist du ja", wurde Théo am kommenden Sonntag fröhlich begrüßt.  
"Wie versprochen", entgegnete Théo und setzte sich neben den Alten auf die Bank. Die Vögel, die Théos Weg begleitet hatten, ließen sich wie immer in den Bäumen nieder. Er hätte schwören können, dass er die abwartenden Blicke der Vögel auf sich spüren konnte.  
"Ich habe etwas Brioche mitgebracht." Théo hielt dem Alten ein Stück entgegen. "Als Abwechslung", fügte er schüchtern hinzu.  
Der Alte lachte. "An Weihnachten bringst du bitte einen Bûche de Noel mit. Das ist doch gerade schwer in Mode, wenn ich mich nicht irre."  
Théos Wangen färbten sich rot und er kam sich dumm vor wegen des Brioche.  
"Madame Perrin, die mir zuhause zur Hand geht, hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass es dich gibt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Der Alte wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Sie denkt, ich wäre nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf. _Zuerst diese dummen Vögel und jetzt wollen Sie mir erzählen, dass Sie noch so einen Verrückten wie Sie getroffen haben_ , sagte sie."  
"Oh, das tut mir leid", antwortete Théo kleinlaut.  
"Ach was", der Alte winkte ab. "Seit ich ihr erzählt habe, woher ich meinen Namen habe, hält sie mich sowieso für einen Spinner. Als ob ich mir so etwas ausdenken würde..."  
Neugierig setzte sich Théo gerade hin. "Woher haben Sie denn Ihren Namen?"  
"Habe ich mich überhaupt schon vorgestellt?", fragte der Alte, ohne direkt auf die Frage einzugehen.  
Théo schüttelte stumm mit dem Kopf.  
"Ich werde wohl wirklich alt", seufzte der Alte und Théo konnte nicht anders, als ihm da zuzustimmen. Er war tatsächlich alt.  
"Matthis", stellte sich der Alte vor.  
"Das ist jetzt aber nicht gerade ein ungewöhnlicher Name", murmelte Théo, der mit etwas exotischerem gerechnet hatte.  
"Ja, das ist er wirklich nicht", bestätigte Matthis, "er ist es erst, wenn man weiß, woher er ist." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um sich der Aufmerksamkeit seines Sitznachbarn sicher zu sein. "Ich bekam ihn von einem Stück Seife, mit dem mir damals der ganze Dreck, den ich mir auf der Straße eingefangen hatte, abgeschrubbt wurde, bis meine Haut brannte." Matthis schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an dieses Bad, in das man ihn gesteckt hatte, kurz nachdem man ihn auf der Straße heulend aufgegriffen hatte. "Das war das erste Wort, das ich von da an lesen und schreiben lernte."  
Théo bröselte das Brioche klein. "Ist der Name nicht immer so ziemlich das erste, was ein Kind lernt?"  
"Nicht Gavroche", wandte Matthis ein und freute sich über das andachtsvolle Aufhorchen Théos.  
"Gavroches erstes Wort, das er zu lesen und natürlich auch zu schreiben lernte, war eines mit einer für ihn besonderen Bedeutung, statt einfach nur eines Namens-

 

Das einzige, was das Leben auf der Straße einigermaßen erträglich machte, waren die Sommer. Dann, wenn alles im Überfluss vorhanden war und man sich nicht ganz so viele Gedanken um Essen oder eine warme Unterkunft machen musste. Und wie die meisten Kinder zog es auch Gavroche im Sommer in die Außenbezirke, wo er abseits von den engen Gassen seine Tage damit verbrachte, im hohen Gras zu liegen und sich, wenn er Hunger verspürte, an den Obstbäumen oder den Büschen, die voller Beeren hingen, zu bedienen.  
An jenem Tag, als Gavroche sein erstes Wort zu schreiben lernte, lag er im Gras abseits eines Weges. Ganz mit sich im Reinen lauschte er dem Brummen der geschäftige Insekten um sich herum und wippte einer stillen Melodie folgend mit dem Fuß.  
Sich nähernde, aufgeregte Stimmen ließen Gavroche den langen Grashalm ausspucken, den er im Mundwinkel klemmen hatte. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um.  
Ein Mann schritt den Weg auf Gavroche zu und eben jenem Mann folgte ein Dutzend Kinder, die den Worten des Mannes lauschten, der ihnen irgendetwas erklärte, von dem Gavroche keine Ahnung hatte.  
Als sie auf der gleichen Höhe waren, wie Gavroche, rief der: 'Seht, da kommt ein Blinder und er führt die Blinden an.' Gavroche lachte über seine eigenen Worte, doch zu seinem Leidwesen nahm niemand sonst Notiz davon. Weder schimpfte der Lehrer ihn aus, noch streckten ihm die Gören, die ihm folgten, ihre Zungen raus.  
Was taten sie hier überhaupt? Gavroche reckte den Hals. Einige trugen Bücher mit sich, in die sie von Zeit zu Zeit hineinschauten. Hin und wieder fragte eines der Kinder den Lehrer etwas, ohne dass es sich vor ihm zu fürchten schien. Überhaupt war dieser Lehrer ebenso seltsam. Er ging mit seinen Schülern spazieren, statt sie in einem überhitzten und stickigen Klassenzimmer mit unnützem Wissen zu quälen.  
Das war eine äußerst seltsame Sache und Gavroche beschloss, ihr auf den Grund zu gehen. Er sprang auf die Füße und schlich hinter der Schulklasse her, die sich nun im Schatten einiger Obstbäume nieder ließ.

Wie selbstverständlich setzte sich Gavroche zu den Kindern, die etwas jünger als er zu sein schienen.  
Gebannt und mit glänzenden Augen hingen die Gören an den Lippen ihres Lehrers, der etwas vom Horizont faselte, was Gavroche Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Er hatte ja nie ein Klassenzimmer von innen gesehen, sondern nur die unglaublichsten Schauermärchen darüber von den älteren Kindern gehört, aber das hier konnte unmöglich eine Schulklasse sein. Warum war der Lehrer so nett? Warum fragten die Kinder einfach nach, wenn sie etwas nicht verstanden hatten? Und warum wurde ihnen dafür nicht mit einem Rohrstock auf die Hände geschlagen?  
Und die Kinder. Warum blieben sie ruhig und aufmerksam, obwohl ihr Lehrer nicht mit ihnen schrie? Wie kam es, dass er es schaffte, sie so still zu halten, so zu begeistern.  
'Du da' rief der Lehrer und zeigte in Gavroches Richtung. Gavroche, der fürchtete, jetzt weggeschickt zu werden, machte sich so klein wie möglich. Er hielt sogar den Atem an, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er wollte hier nicht weg.  
'Louis', fügte der Lehrer hinzu und der Junge links neben Gavroche setzte sich etwas auf. 'Lies uns bitte vor, was auf Seite zwölf steht.  
Der Junge begann zu lesen und jetzt hing Gavroche an dessen Lippen. Ungläubig sah er zwischen Buch und Kind hin und her. Der Zwerg war nicht einmal so alt wie er und er las, als täte er das schon sein Leben lang, dachte Gavroche beeindruckt.  
Nachdem Louis den besagten Text vorgelesen und nur zweimal von seinem Lehrer berichtigt worden war – schon wieder ohne dabei zu schreien! – kratzte sich Gavroche nachdenklich an der Stirn.  
Ein anderes Kind las nun weiter und Louis schlug die Seite um.  
Gavroche versuchte die Buchstaben mit dem Vorgelesenen in Einklang zu bringen, aber da hätte er genauso gut ägyptische Hieroglyphen entziffern können. Ein Bild in den Buch erregte schließlich Gavroches Aufmerksamkeit. Er tippte seinen schmutzigen Finger auf das saubere Papier.  
'Was heißt das?', fragte er Louis, der ihm das gewünschte Wort vorlas.  
Nachdenklich blickte Gavroche das Wort an. Er versuchte, es sich möglichst fehlerfrei einzuprägen. Die Rundungen, Bögen und Striche. Es waren so viele, aber der Junge, dem das Buch gehörte, war so nett und gab es Gavroche in die Hand.  
Gavroche starrte das Wort so lange an, bis ihn Louis sachte antippte.  
'Ich muss weiter', sagte er freundlich und deutete auf seine Schulklasse, die bereits einige Meter weiter gegangen war.  
'Ja, na klar, hier, dein Buch', stammelte Gavroche und gab dem Jungen sein Lesebuch zurück.  
Gavroche sah den Kindern und ihrem Lehrer so lange nach, bis sie endgültig aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, und dann wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Er sprang auf und rannte zurück.

'Du hast _was_?' Sieben irritierte Augenpaare starrten Gavroche an.  
'Lesen und schreiben gelernt.' Gavroche betonte jede Silbe. 'Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen?'  
'Wo willst du das denn gelernt haben?' Einer der Älteren der kleinen Gruppe Straßenkinder, denen Gavroche sich von Zeit zu Zeit anschloss, wenn ihm langweilig war, verzog spöttisch den Mund. Er glaubte Gavroche kein einziges Wort von dem, was er sich da wieder zusammen gesponnen hatte.  
'In der Schule, wo denn sonst?', entgegnete Gavroche, als täte er das schließlich jeden Tag.  
Die Kinder lachten los.  
'Haltet doch mal eure Klappen!', keifte Gavroche dazwischen. Die machten ihn wahnsinnig. Da sagte er mal die Wahrheit und niemand kaufte sie ihm ab. 'Ich kann's auch beweisen.'  
'Jetzt bin ich aber echt gespannt', feixte der Gruppenälteste.  
Gavroche brach einen dünnen Ast von einer nahen Hecke ab, entfernte die Blätter und ging dann in die Hocke.  
Die Kinder bildeten einen Halbkreis hinter Gavroche, um ja nichts von seiner neu erworbenen Fähigkeit zu verpassen.  
Gavroche zog mit dem Stock eine geschwungene Linie mit zwei Bögen, die wie eine Schlange aussah, die Kopfstand machte. Ein Kreis folgte und danach ein Strich wie ein Gehstock. Gavroche kratzte mit der Stockspitze noch drei weitere Buchstaben in den verkrusteten Straßendreck. Der Unrat, der die Straßen Schicht um Schicht mit einer Lage nach der anderen überzog, von denen jede einzelne klebrig an der darunter liegenden haftete, wurde aufgeworfen. Wie ein Messer zog der Stock Kreise und Bögen in den Dreck, den Unachtsamkeit und Desinteresse erst hatte hier entstehen lassen. Wunden gleich ritzte Gavroche sein Wort in den Schmutz und entblößte die frische Erde darunter.  
Paris blutete aus sechs Buchstaben, die eine sonnenverbrannte Kinderhand mit einem Stock in es hinein geschnitten hatte, und kein einziges der Kinder, die atemlos verfolgten, was Gavroche da tat, wagte es, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Nachdem er den letzten Buchstaben in den Boden geritzt hatte, richtete sich Gavroche wieder auf. Er warf den Stock weg und betrachtete sich mit in die Seiten gestützten Händen stolz sein Werk. Alle Buchstaben waren an der richtigen Stelle, dessen war er sich sicher.  
Nach einigen andächtigen Minuten fand das erste Kind seine Sprache wieder.  
'Und was soll das nun heißen?'  
Gavroche atmete offensichtlich genervt von soviel Dummheit aus und rollte mit den Augen. Gönnerhaft las er das Wort vor.  
Es herrschte ehrfürchtiges Schweigen – zumindest bildete sich Gavroche ein, es wäre ehrfürchtig.  
Das schallende Gelächter, das Sekunden danach ausbrach, lehrte ihn unangenehm das Gegenteil.  
Gavroches Wangen wurde so rot, als hätte er Feuer gefangen.  
'Idioten!', schimpfte Gavroche. 'Ihr dummen Hunde, was wisst ihr schon!'  
'Oh, verzeihen sie, Monsieur.' Anatole, der sonst nie sein Maul aufbekam, verbeugte sich vor Gavroche, dem vor dieser Bloßstellung der Mund offenstand, und zog seinen unsichtbaren Hut vor ihm. 'Jetzt, wo Ihr ja ein Gelehrter seid, könntet Ihr uns sicher ein paar Fragen beantworten.'  
Die Kinder lachten so laut, dass sich nun auch ein paar Passanten umdrehten, um zu gucken, was es da so lustiges zu sehen gab. Aber da war nur ein magerer Junge in zerlumpter Kleidung, der mit hochrotem Kopf vor einer Gruppe Kinder stand und wild mit den Händen umher fuchtelte.  
'Einen Dreck werde ich', spie Gavroche giftig aus. Er machte kehrt und stapfte wutentbrannt davon, bis er das Gelächter nicht mehr hören konnte.  
'Dämliche Lackaffen', murmelte Gavroche und unterdrückte mühevoll die Tränen, die in seinen Augen zu brennen begannen. Er stieg die Leiter am Bein seines Elefanten empor und verschwand durch das Loch im Bauch des Tieres in dessen Inneren.

Enttäuscht warf er sich auf seine Strohmatte und verschränkte die Hände im Nacken.  
Er war stolz auf das bis jetzt einzige Wort, das er lesen und schreiben konnte. Es war das schönste Wort überhaupt und das wärmste. Es war Geborgenheit, wenn wie heute alle über ihn lachten. Es lugte durch den schmalen Riss in dem Elefanten, direkt neben seinem Schlaflager. Es kitzelte ihn morgens an der Nase und wärmte seine Knochen, wenn ihn fror. Es wärmte überhaupt alles, auf was es traf, sei es ein schmutziger Bettler oder ein feiner Pinkel. Es gab den Pflanzen Leben und den Menschen Hoffnung.  
Gavroche fuhr mit einem Finger den Riss nach. Das Sonnenlicht, das dort hereinfiel, spielte zwischen seinen Fingern mit den Schatten, in denen er lag, während auf der Straße Gavroches Licht, das in ihm glimmte und die Hoffnung nährte und anfachte, wenn sie einmal flackerte als würde sie mit dem nächsten Luftzug vergehen, zertreten und langsam wieder mit Schmutz bedeckt wurde. Aber selbst wenn der Dreck die krummen unbeholfenen Linien meterhoch bedeckte, konnte nichts die Wärme löschen, die in ihm loderte.  
Wolken mochten über den Himmel ziehen, dicht an dicht an dicht an dicht – Gavroche wusste jetzt, dass die Sonne dahinter weiter schien. Dass sie selbst dann schien, wenn es Nacht war, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, und sie nur darauf wartete, dass sie jemandes Hoffnung am Leben halten konnte."

 

Théo war still geblieben, selbst als Matthis' Stimme in der kühlen Luft vergangen war.  
"Sie hat so lustig angefangen", murmelte Théo überwältigt.  
"Nächstes Mal erzähle ich eine, die bis zum Schluss lustig bleibt, einverstanden?", versuchte Matthis Théo zu trösten, der wirkte, als hätte ihn Gavroches Erkenntnis darüber, dass er mit dem einen Wort so viel mehr erhalten hatte, als diejenigen, die ihn dafür ausgelacht hatten, bis tief in sein Innerstes erschüttert.  
Matthis stieß Théo sachte in die Seite. Statt zu sagen, was das sollte, deutete er auf das hohe Gras vor ihnen. Eine Katze schlich darin geduckt auf sie und die Vögel zu.  
"Die wird doch nicht", begann Théo und verstummte augenblicklich. Die Ohren der Katze drehten sich zuerst nach links und dann nach rechts. Ihr Schwanz peitschte über den Boden und sie duckte sich noch etwas tiefer.  
"Die Katzen wissen eben auch, wo die Vögel am fettesten sind", sagte Matthis abgeklärt, während er die Vögel, die die Katze noch nicht bemerkt hatten, unbekümmert weiter fütterte.  
Théo setzte gerade an, um etwas zu sagen, als einige schauerliche Laute über ihnen am Himmel erklangen. Théo legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah nach oben, wo drei schwarze Vögel am Himmel kreisten. Langsam stießen sie hinab zur Erde. Die Katze im Gras hob aufmerksam den Kopf, als die Krähen begannen, über ihr zu kreisen und ihre Spiralen immer weiter zur Erde hin zogen. Die Katze gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und floh dann vor den respektlosen Krähen, die an der Stelle landeten, wo bis eben noch die Katze auf die Vögel gelauert hatte.  
Die drei Krähen spreizten ihre schwarz schimmernden Schwingen. Sie plusterten sich stolz auf und nickten krächzend mit den Köpfen. Es klang, als lachten sie die Katze aus.  
Matthis warf einige Stücke Brot zu den Krähen hinüber, die sich sofort darauf stürzten.  
"Das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns sehen, erzähle ich dir von einem Mann, der einmal nach Paris kam. Ganz genau wie die Krähen betrat er die Stadt. Dunkel und innerlich grummelnd wie eine Unwetterwolke zog er durch die Straßen und die meisten, die ihm dabei zufällig über den weg liefen, machten ihm von ganz alleine Platz. Er verbreitete eine Aura, die willensstärker als jeder Felsen war, dabei sprach er nicht einmal besonders viel. Nur das, was nötig war, um zu bekommen, was nötig war."  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Geschichte hören möchte." Théo überlief ein kalter Schauer.  
"Dann erzähle ich dir eben eine, die nicht ganz so düster ist", lenkte Matthis ein und lachte.  
"Danke schön." Théo grinste verlegen. "Aber – woher wissen Sie das alles eigentlich?", fragte er nach einer Weile. "Kennen Sie Gavroche? Oder-" Théo hielt kurz inne, als ihn eine Ahnung überkam. "Sind _Sie_ etwa Gavroche?"  
"Wo denkst du hin!" Matthis lachte heiser auf. "Ich bin doch nicht Gavroche. Ich erzähle nur das weiter, was ich über ihn erzählt bekam." Der Alte wandte seine Blicke dem Himmel zu, der sich bleich über sie spannte. Die nahezu kahlen Äste der Bäume wiegten sich im Wind und knackten trocken, sobald sie gegeneinander stießen. "Gavroche ist schon lange tot."  
Zu gerne hätte Théo mehr erfahren. Warum war der Alte irgendwann einmal auf die Idee gekommen, etwas über einen Straßenjungen unter so vielen zu erfahren.  
Matthis lächelte weiter stumm vor sich hin. Es war still. Selbst die Vögel waren satt verstummt. Nur vage erinnerte er sich noch an Gavroche. An den Elefanten, in dessen Inneres Gavroche ihn und seinen Bruder geführt hatte, damit sie darinnen die Nacht geschützt verbringen konnten. Und er erinnerte sich an Gavroches Hand, die seine gehalten hatte, als ihn die Angst vor Mäusen und Ratten fast übermannt hatte. Wer immer er selbst davor auch gewesen sein mochte, welchen Namen er vor _Matthis_ auch gehabt haben mochte, nach der Begegnung mit Gavroche war ein anderer aus dem verängstigten Kind geworden.

 

**E N D E**


End file.
